Only One
by Veczoz Masen
Summary: Todo cambio y Bella solo tiene 2 direcciones diferentes a donde ir, entregarse y morir.. o huir.. ella solo pide una oportunidad para vivir, pero cuando los Cullen son amenazados ella hará todo lo necesario para mantenerlos vivos.. incluso si eso significa su muerte.. -¡golpea mas duro! puedo soportarlo- le dijo a Jasper, antes de sentir estrellarse contra su costado una rodilla
1. Un corazón para romper

**Sé que llevo mucho tiempo sin publicar nada, pero he tenido un bloqueo, y no he podido escribir nada, esta es una nueva historia, si veo que a algunos le llama la atención la continuare publicando :D**

**Disclaimer: La serie Crepúsculo o Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer solo la loca idea es mia…. Disfrútenla.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**1 CAPITULO**

Emmett soltó una palabrota cuando el juego fue interrumpido por un noticiero.

-la víctima fue identificada por el nombre de… -

-¡Emmet!-gritaron Esme, Carlisle y Charlie reprendiéndolo por su grosería.

Reí cuando hizo un puchero pero mi risa murió cuando escuche un nombre bastante familiar.

-Diane Adams-

Mi cuerpo se detuvo en completo shock cuando escuche la voz proveniente de la pantalla que mi papa tenía encendida, él se incorporó de golpe y sentí a Edward tensarse a mi lado enseguida.

-Jamás se había visto nada parecido a esto…- cotilleo la reportera.

La noticia estaba a nivel internacional, en todos los canales y en diferentes noticieros, habían interrumpido el juego más importante de la temporada según había mencionado mi padre antes de que empezara, para un reportaje de última hora.

La pantalla coloco la imagen capturada de una mujer desnuda, solo cubierta con un conjunto de ropa interior azul, tenía cortes, quemaduras y múltiples golpes en todo el cuerpo, mi mirada recorrió de principio a fin la imagen y me estremecí al ver que en sus manos le hacían falta varios dedos. Estaba colgada de una cruz de madera, crucificada justo como habían hecho con el hijo de Dios, Jesús. La piel de donde se encontraba sujeta los clavos de las manos se había desprendido y ahora la muñeca se colgaba sin vida mostrando el enorme agujero justo en el centro, su captor se debió haber previsto que los clavos harían eso por lo que su cuerpo estaba atado con cuerdas que la sostenían a la madera. La madera estaba firmemente recargada contra una pared en algún jardín de la ciudad. Diane Adams tenía una estaca clavada en el pecho, justo sobre su corazón.

_Tortura_

Esa palabra grito con fuerza en mi interior, diciéndome lo que la reportera diría segundos después. Ella había sido torturada y posiblemente violada.

-¿Bella?- escuche la voz de Alice en el trasfondo de las voces provenientes de la pantalla.

Apreté los dientes y mire a la familia Cullen mirándome preocupados.

Estábamos celebrando el cumpleaños de mi padre, habíamos trasladado la mesa de la cocina a una esquina de la sala y en ella se encontraba un pastel cortesía de Esme, habíamos puesto la televisión para que los hombres de entretuvieran mientras que los demás conversaban tranquilamente.

Mi atención regreso a la pantalla justo cuando apareció en ella una fotografía de la identidad de la mujer, dando así oportunidad a sus familiares por reclamar el cuerpo…

Nadie lo aria.

Yo mejor que nadie lo sabía.

Mis manos se convirtieron en puños y mordí mi labio para evitar soltar un grito de frustración… de dolor.

¡NO!

¿Cómo pudo suceder?

-el cuerpo ha encontrado dejado justo donde miles de personas lo pudieran ver… de una manera… bueno, aterradora.

Di inconscientemente un paso hacia mi padre como si intentara protegerlo de lo que sea que sucediera mientras que él se acercaba más a mí y colocaba una mano en mi hombro. Dándome su apoyo en silencio.

-Una persona anónima ha declarado a nuestro infiltrado que junto al cuerpo se encontró una carta, las autoridades no han querido confirmar dicha información. Lo único que tenemos en nuestro poder son algunas fotos de la víctima y una frase escrita con lo que parece ser sangre de la propia víctima escrita sobre su cabeza…

Un jadeo salió de mi boca cuando la reportera salió de la pantalla y mostraron una fotografía de a dichosa frase…

_Un corazón para romper…_

Charlie levanto la mano y apago el televisor, era todo lo que teníamos que saber… sabíamos que pronto pasaría pero no esperábamos que sucediera justo ahora, no así, no esperaba que todo empezara con una muerte, esperaba una nota, alguna llamada, una advertencia… todo menos esto.

-Es hora Charlie…- mi voz sonó en apenas un susurro, pero él fue capaz de escucharlo.

Me miro un momento antes de asentir y separarse de mí, subió las escaleras, entonces me permití derrumbarme, sentí de golpe todo lo que venía conteniendo, mis rodillas flanquearon y pronto sentí como el suelo me hacía compañía, lleve rápidamente una mano a mi boca para evitar que saliera algún sonido de ella, un sollozo estrangulado lleno el silencio de la habitación y me estremecí ante mi propio sonido. Sentí una mano en mi hombro, de repente la paz me lleno, mi corazón se oprimió.

¡No!

Debía sentir el dolor, era todo lo que me quedaba… todo lo que quería era sacudir mi mano y alejarme de Jasper, pero no lo hice…

Lo deje hacer. Limpie suavemente las lágrimas y mire el suelo mientras me controlaba, me deje caer sobre mi trasero y recargue la mitad de mi cuerpo en Jasper que se puso tenso en cuanto me sintió, jamás habíamos interactuado tanto pero él sabía que era el único que me podía ayudar en estos momentos y no se retiró.

Escuche como alguien caminaba en el piso de arriba y pronto bajaba las escaleras, Charlie apareció en ellas arrastrando una maleta que traía con él, trague seco, dejarlo ir sería lo más difícil que hiciera y a la vez lo más seguro que sabía que alguna vez pudiera hacer por él.

Me levante del suelo con dificultad, pronto sentí una mano de Jasper ayudarme sosteniéndome por la cintura y la mano de Edward me sostuvo delicadamente del brazo, lo mire a los ojos, sabía que el intentaba saber que era lo que sucedía pero la única manera era que yo le digiera exactamente toda la verdad.

Charlie se paró el filo de las escaleras y me miro. Asentí para él y trate de darle una sonrisa que indicara que todo estaba bien, pero él no me correspondió, dejo la maleta en el suelo y se acercó a mí, sus manos me envolvieron en un fiero abrazo y al separarse beso tiernamente mi frente antes de girarse y salir por la puerta.

-Adiós papá…- mi voz sonó estrangulada y débil.

Esa sería la última vez que lo vería.

.

* * *

**.**

**¿COMO ESTUVO? ¿BIEN? ¿MAL? ¿ALGÚN COMENTARIO? ESTARÉ PUBLICANDO CADA SEMANA.**

**LAS QUIERO MUCHO (TKM)**


	2. La Oscuridad

**Sé que llevo mucho tiempo sin publicar nada, pero he tenido un bloqueo, y no he podido escribir nada, esta es una nueva historia, si veo que a algunos le llama la atención la continuare publicando :D**

**Disclaimer: La serie Crepúsculo o Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer solo la loca idea es mia…. Disfrútenla.**

**ADVERTENCIA: La historia contiene escenas MUY fuertes con lenguaje explicito y lemmons. Se recomienda leer bajo tu consentimiento y preferiblemente que seas mayor de edad.**

― ― ―

**CAPITULO 2**

Me encontraba acurrucada sobre el sofá, mis piernas estaban recogidas sobre la tela mullida mientras las abrazaba contra mí, a mi lado se encontraba Edward, totalmente serio. Todos estábamos sumergidos en un profundo silencio, ellos habían comprendido que conocía a la mujer de la televisión y querían darme el tiempo para procesarlo.

― ¿Qué está sucediendo Bella? ― susurro Carlisle, casi temiendo mi reacción.

Trague la saliva acumulado en mi boca y fue como si ácido bajara por mi garganta quemándome. Desde mi posición en el sofá lo mire a los ojos, se encontraban llenos de preocupación, mi cuerpo se tensó al comprender que si ellos consideraban peligroso todo esto se irían, de nuevo. El miedo y el dolor me domino al verme de nuevo sola… pero quizás era lo mejor.

― Bella… ― la voz de Jasper me saco de mis pensamientos

Parpadee dos veces antes de quitar la vista de Carlisle y mirar a Jasper.

― ¿Por qué tienes miedo? ― Su pregunta fue sencilla, pero la respuesta era complicada.

Mordí mi labio y suspire, era momento de poner todo sobre la mesa y dejarlos decidir, ellos serían los que tomarían todo o nada. Enderece los hombros y aclare mi garganta.

― Estoy muerta ― las palabras salieron de mis labios sin pensar en ellas, mi cuerpo se tensó, no quería decir exactamente eso, pero se sintió tan liberador, como si me hubieran quitado demasiado peso de encima.

― ¿Qué dices Bella? ― pregunto Edward acercándose más a mí y pasarme un brazo por mis hombros y pegarme a él.

― Las personas que mataron a Diane… ― dudé en decirlo, pero me obligue a hablar ― Vendrán por mí.

― ¡¿COMO?! ― grito Esme.

Asentí para reafirmar mis palabras.

― Bella estas en shock… ― Empezó a hablar Edward, lo mire sin creerme completamente que el empezara a decir eso.

― ¡No me crees! ― Asegure poniéndome de pie y alejándome de él.

Sabía que tenía que controlarme y no contar nada de esto, pero no podía hacer ninguna de las dos, mi cuerpo tembló recordando la imagen de mi mejor amiga en la pantalla. La sala volvió a sumergirse en un silencio tan grande como el anterior.

Brinque cuando mi teléfono sonó y vibro, me lleve mi mano a mi pecho para controlar los frenéticos latidos de mi corazón. Mi mano tembló cuando saque mi teléfono del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y conteste de inmediato al ver el número de entrada.

― Tranquilízate, voy para allá ― Su voz fue un alivio escuchar y instintivamente mi cuerpo se relajó, la línea se cortó nada más hubo dicho esas simples palabras.

Respire hondo y mire a Carlisle, su mirada estaba cargada de mucha preocupación y me miraba como si me hubiera vuelto loca, aunque bien sabía que no lo estaba. O quizás sí, y yo aún no me daba cuenta.

― Edward me menciono hace mucho que estuviste en la guardia Vulturi… ― Dije muy despacio mirando a la persona que llegue a considerar mi segundo padre.

― Estuve viviendo con ellos unos años ― El confirmo mi teoría.

― ¿Conoces a la organización "The Dark"? ― Mi voz fue un susurro.

Su cuerpo se tensó y de inmediato se levantó del sillón, dio dos grandes zancadas antes de llegar enfrente de mí, sus brazos se tensaron en mis hombros y me obligue a permanecer en mi lugar.

― La conozco ― Su mirada estaba clavada en la mía, no parpadeamos ninguno de los dos ― La pregunta aquí es: ¿Cómo sabes tú de ella?

― ¿The Dark? ―Pregunto Emmet, Carlisle me soltó y se giró a verlo ― Unos días antes de convertirme… ― Lo mire poniendo mi atención en el ― Me ofrecieron un lugar…

― ¿Qué tipo de organización es? ― Pregunto Edward desde su lugar, se acercó a nosotros y me alejo de Carlisle.

― De asesinos profesionales ― Mi voz fue más que un simple susurro.

― Bella ¿Cómo la conoces? ― Repitió Carlisle.

Me negué a verlo y camine hacia la ventana más cercana.

― ¿Asesinos, Carlisle? ― Pregunto Esme levantándose de su lugar y caminando hacia él.

― Empezó un siglo atrás… ― La voz de Carlisle se perdió un momento, me gire a verlo, el me miraba a mí ― Es una organización muy seria y peligrosa… No cualquiera sabe su existencia, solo los que la apoyan… Es demasiado anónima…. Quien se entera por error amanece muerto…

― ¡OH POR DIOS! ― La voz de Esme se alzó entre todas, reí nerviosa.

Empezaba a controlar mis sentimientos y mi mente se empezaba a aclarar.

― Sus integrantes son entrenados para no sentir nada… Incluido el miedo ― Suspire mirando el suelo cuando todos me miraron a mí ― Son preparados hasta el agotamiento y cuando están listos son enviados a diferentes direcciones.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ― Pregunto Jasper, me encogí de hombros, retrasaría todo lo posible la respuesta a esa pregunta.

― ¿Qué te ofrecieron Emmet? ― Pregunte con suavidad, el abrió los ojos de inmediato y me miro sin saber realmente que decir.

― Bueno… ― Trago en seco, luego se encogió de hombros ― Dijeron que tenía potencial y si quería trabajar para ellos, me ofrecieron un sueldo de las mil maravillas, pero tenía algunos pendientes por lo que les pedí una semana para responder, dos días después… Me convertí.

― Tu amiga se enteró ¿cierto? ― Pregunto Edward mirándome intensamente, dio varios pasos y me envolvió entre sus brazos.

― No ― Dije suavemente separándolo de mi lo suficiente, su cercanía me hacía sentir incomoda en estos momentos.

― ¿Entonces qué sucedió? ― Pregunto Edward curioso, tenía la mirada perdida por lo que trataba de conectar puntos.

― Diane fue un miembro importante de "The Dark" – Edward me miro sin poder creerlo ― Era la nieta del segundo al mando de la organización.

― ¡¿Cómo?! ― Rosalie se alejó del sillón y me miro intrigada, la mire fijamente, asentí hacia ella.

― Su estatus dentro de la organización, su condición física, sus cualidades para la lucha y su conocimiento para la tecnología la llevo muy lejos ― Me senté en el sillón donde anteriormente había estado – Dentro de la organización hay de todo, desde posibles directores, asesinos solitarios, chantajistas, cobradores, inventores, científicos, grupos de rescate, grupos o personas individuales que prestan sus servicios a otras personas… Había un grupo llamado "Félix" solo eran los mejores, comandados por un arma, todos capaces de matar sin pestañar… Diane era parte de Félix

― ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ― Pregunto Carlisle alterado, una de sus manos voló a su cabello jalándolo.

― Conocí a Diane desde hace casi 10 años ― A mi mente llego el recuerdo de cuando la conocí.

― ¿Por eso dices que estas muerta? ― Pregunto Alice con cuidado ― ¿Por qué sabes toda esta información? ¿Porque ella te la conto…?

― Ella no me conto nada ― Dije suavemente negando con la cabeza, suspire largamente, llenando mis pulmones con un aire inservible.

― Eras parte de la organización, ¿cierto? ― Pregunto la voz de Jasper, desde el fondo de la sala, alguien bufo.

― ¿Bella? ¿Bromeas cierto? ― La voz de Edward llego desde mi espalda, alce una ceja ― Es demasiado inocente para siquiera tocar un arma.

Me reí mientras me levantaba, fui hasta la puerta y del mueble en la entrada del primer cajón, justo hasta el fondo había una caja mediana, la tome delicadamente y fui hasta la sala y me arrodille frente a la mesa, todos me prestaban atención, abrí la caja y dentro solo había piezas de un arma, Jasper jadeo y dio varios pasos para estar más cerca y ver.

Mire mi reloj de la muñeca y guarde todo el aire en mis pulmones como ellos me lo permitían, tome dos piezas y empecé a armar rápidamente, mis manos volaban sobre las piezas colocándolas en su lugar correcto, justo después de que pasara medio minuto había acabado de armar una pequeña arma individual, la cargue rápidamente con 3 municiones y coloque el seguro en ella, me levante de mi lugar y mire directamente a Edward a los ojos. Coloque el arma frente a mí y la coloque de manera que todos vieran el nombre del propietario en un costado, Jasper se acercó más y tomo el arma de mis manos, dando entre las suyas vueltas para verla directamente.

― Yo soy la líder de Félix ― Edward jadeo y dio un paso hacia atrás mientras negaba con la cabeza ― Soy el arma mejor calificada de The Dark.

― ¿arma? ― Pregunto Carlisle tragando seco.

― Asesina ― Aclare.

― ¿Porque dices que eres el arma? ― pregunto Rosalie acercándose a Jasper y mirando sobre su hombro el arma.

― Tuve un entrenamiento diferente a los demás ― Mi voz se perdió en los recuerdos y en la manera de explicar ― Lleve un programa diferente llamado "Arma"… solo unos pocos son seleccionados cada ciertos años… en la actualidad existen 3, yo fui la última.

― Hablas como si los crearan en un laboratorio ― Dijo Alice acercándose a su marido.

Mi vista se nublo al verla y mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta, mi mandíbula se cerró y me obligue a relajarme contando hasta diez, Jasper alzo la cabeza y me miro interrogándome con la mirada, suspire y le sonreí.

― No ― Reí ― Fui parte de la organización desde muy, pero muy joven.

― ¿Qué tan joven? ― Pregunto Carlisle centrado en lo que preguntaba

― Eso no necesitan saberlo… ― Fue solo mi respuesta.

― ― ―

**¿COMO ESTUVO? ¿BIEN? ¿MAL? ¿ALGÚN COMENTARIO? ESTARÉ PUBLICANDO CADA SEMANA.**

**LAS QUIERO MUCHO (TKM)**


	3. El Equipo

**Disclaimer: La serie Crepúsculo o Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer solo la loca idea es mia…. Disfrútenla.**

**ADVERTENCIA: La historia contiene escenas MUY fuertes con lenguaje explícito y lemmons. Se recomienda leer bajo tu consentimiento y preferiblemente que seas mayor de edad.**

**.**

― ― ―

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

_._

― _¿Qué tan joven? ― Pregunto Carlisle centrado en lo que preguntaba_

― _Eso no necesitan saberlo… ― Fue solo mi respuesta._

.

Se escuchó como la puerta era abierta, mi cuerpo se tensó y me estire por el arma que Jasper sostenía aun, le quite el seguro y apunte con ella hacia la entrada, los Cullen se tensaron a mi alrededor y trataron de cubrirme con su cuerpo, Edward estaba al frente junto con Carlisle, Rosalie se colocó a mi espalda y Emmet a mi lado derecho, Alice estaba entre la primera fila y la tercera junto con Esme.

Sostuve el aliento cuando mi vista fue bloqueada por Jasper que se colocó justo enfrente de mí, protegiéndome con su cuerpo, una de sus manos se estiro detrás de él y reviso que me encontrada protegida, su mano se quedó sujeta a mi cintura acercándome a él.

Desde la puerta se escuchó una maldición y algo caerse, dos segundos después se escuchó como otra arma era desenfundada y le quitaban el seguro. Alce mi mano y la coloque sobre el hombro de Jasper, apuntando hacia la puerta.

― ¿Isabella? ― Se escuchó como alguien me mencionaba.

La voz la reconocí de inmediato y baje el arma.

― Estoy en la sala ― Los Cullen se giraron a verme preocupados y sorprendidos.

― ¡Joder! ¿Por qué no le pones seguro a la puerta? ― Pregunto un muchacho dos años más grande que yo.

Su cabello era negro, unos ojos verdes claro y un cuerpo con poco musculo. Era 15 centímetros más alto que yo. Su mirada recorrió la sala y sonrió ladinamente antes de encontrarse con la mía.

― Tengo a siete vampiros en mi sala a prueba de balas y estoy yo ― Dije encogiéndome de hombros, fui plenamente consciente de como la familia Cullen se tensaba al escucharme decir "vampiros" ― Puedo salir bien parada si sucede cualquier cosa.

― Familia Cullen ― Dije mirándolos ― Les presento a Zoe

― Mucho gusto ― Su voz era la de un niño a pesar de que tenía casi 21 años ― Isabella ¿se quedaran?

― ¡Que inoportuno eres! ― Mis manos se convirtieron en puños y picaron por darle un coscorrón.

― Nena… ― El me miro y me dio una sonrisa tira bragas ― En una situación como esta es bueno ser inoportuno.

Lo mire a los ojos y di dos pasos hacia él, su sonrisa se borró y miro hacia otro lado, cuando llegue hacia él tome su barbilla entre mis dedos y lo obligue a mirarme, bajo instintivamente los ojos y miro el suelo a mis pies.

― ¿Decías algo? ― Mi voz fue demasiado suave, dando un efecto contrario al que tenía pensado.

El tembló y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

― No he dicho nada.

― Me alegro ― Lo solté y camine hacia la cocina.

― Te tiene miedo ― Dijo una voz a mis espaldas cuando serbia un vaso de agua.

― Me entrenaron para que todo mundo me tuviera miedo… ― Me gire a ver a Jasper en la entrada de la puerta ― Es normal.

Me encogí de hombros y bebí de mi vaso.

― Yo no te tengo miedo ― Fue su respuesta antes de girarse y caminar dos pasos.

― ¿Acaso me conoces para afirmar eso? ― Él se tensó y se detuvo en su sitio.

Llene el vaso de nuevo y salí de la cocina, no era una conversación que me gustara mucho. Cuando llegue de nuevo a la sala me dirigí hacia Zoe directamente y le tendí el vaso.

― Dos años sin vernos y lo único que me das es un vaso de agua ― Resoplo mientras tomaba el vaso de mi mano.

― ¿Preferirías una patada en el culo o una bala? ― Pregunte casual mientras me sentaba a su lado

Los Cullen se tensaron mientras que mi compañero se reía divertido por mi pregunta.

― La bala por favor ― Negué divertida por su respuesta.

― ¿Quién prefiere una bala? ― La voz de Alice era de sorpresa absoluta y su cara reflejaba el mismo sentimiento que los demás.

― Tía, con Isabella todos prefieren algo rápido ― La voz llego desde la puerta, me gire hacia la dirección y sonreí al mirar a la intrusa.

― Solo porque nadie es capaz de darme una buena pelea ― Me encogí de hombros

― Lili ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Pregunto Zoe, Lilia había desertado apenas dos meses antes que yo, y se había ido con la promesa de que cualquier cosa que necesitáramos ella ahí estaría.

― Diane era una tía genial ― Suspiro, dio dos pasos hacia nosotros y se sentó en los primeros escalones de la escalera ― Su muerte afecto a más de un puñado dentro y fuera de la organización…

― ¿Qué dices? ― Me levante de mi lugar y camine hacia ella.

― Nos están cazando a todos Isabella ― Se levantó de su lugar y se paró enfrente de mí, la única distancia que había entre nosotras era la extensión de mi brazo ― Ya nadie está a salvo…

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ― pregunte tensándome

― Porque Diane no es la única ― Fruncí el ceño ― manipularon los medios de comunicación a su antojo, Diane murió hace dos semanas…

Retrocedí dos pasos por el impacto de la noticia. ¿Dos semanas? ¿Por qué apenas me iba enterando?

― Diane fue la primera, pero después de ella ha habido más… ― su voz se perdió

― La purga… ― La voz de Zoe se perdió en sus pensamientos, me gire a verlo.

― Explícate ― Le exigí, me miro un segundo antes de parpadear y sentarse derecho.

― Cuando estábamos aun dentro, me pidieron que creara un arma ― Fruncí el ceño, mientras creaba mis conclusiones ― Me dijeron que era clasificado y me dieron algunos hombres con quien trabajar, tipos que jamás se le ve con nadie, me dieron unos planos y tenían como nombre "La Purga"

Mi mirada se perdió en la pared frente a mí, nada de esto tenía sentido. Comprendía a la perfección que vinieran contra mí, pero mi equipo y los desertados tenían un punto y aparte muy largo.

― Prácticamente el arma trabaja como las flechas de plomo de Cupido ― Se escuchó una serie de jadeos sorprendidos ― No logre llevar acabo lo que me pedían por lo que me relevaron.

― Eres el mejor en siglos ― La voz de Lilia era de sorpresa e indignación ― ¿Cómo pudieron sacarte?

― No tiene sentido… ― murmure.

― Creen que somos una amenaza ― Lilia se explicó sentándose junto a Zoe que envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cuello, rodé los ojos ante su acto.

― ¿Pero por qué creer eso? ― Carlisle intervino en la conversación mirándonos y dando un paso al frente de su familia.

Su pregunta fue sencilla pero muy correcta, el "¿Por qué?" era una incógnita que no dejaba de rodar por mi cabeza. Había algo más que se me escapaba. Algo que no podía ver, y ese algo nos ponía en peligro a todos. Y entonces como si un foco se iluminara frente a mí, lo comprendí. Mire hacia Lilia

― ¿Quién autorizo la muerte de Diane? ― Mis compañeros fruncieron el ceño.

― ¿De qué hablas? ― Zoe frunció a un más el ceño ante la pregunta de Lilia, y me miro intensamente ― Llevamos tres años fuera, no tenemos ningún conocimiento de la organización.

Zoe miro a Lilia con la boca abierta, atónico por lo que acababa de escuchar y comprender.

― ¡Eso es! ― Brinco y aplaudió como un buen niño, le dio la vuelta al sillón y se recargo en él.

― ¿"Eso es" qué? ― Lilia estaba sorprendida y curiosa. Mire a los Cullen que esperaba que les explicara.

― La mitad de los de afuera han demostrado que pueden ser confiables y llevar una vida normal y corriente, un puñado más son trabajadores independientes pero confiables y los demás… bueno, son mi equipo y unos cuantos más…. Y luego estas… tu Isabella― Zoe explico un poco apenado, asentí sin molestarme.

― ¿Eso que tiene que ver? ― quiso intervenir Edward, dio un paso hacia mí y tomo mi mano entre la suya, Zoe se removió incómodo.

― Ya les había dicho antes que Lilia era la hija del segundo al mando ― Todos asintieron, Jasper frunció el ceño, los directores cambian cada 10 años, ni más ni menos… cuando yo me "Salí" ― remarque la palabra entre comillas con mis dedos ― le faltaba dos años a mi antiguo director, le sucedería el padre de Diane…

― ¿Eso que tiene que ver? ― pregunto Carlisle acercándose más

― Julián, el padre de Diane, le debía la vida de su hija a Isabella ― Zoe me miro intensamente, tan profundo que Edward se removió a mi lado incómodo, ambos recordamos las incontables veces que me interpuse entre el destino y Diane, no solo por ella si no por todos ― jamás habría ordenado una ejecución… mucho menos contra su única hija… ni contra Isabella…

― ¿Pero entonces quién? ― Esme se abrazó de su esposo

― La pregunta del millón ― murmure, mire a todos desde mi posición y tome rápidamente las cartas que se me ofrecían, me gire hacia Lilia ― Tengo que suponer que tu presencia aquí es para ayudar o buscas protección.

― ¡Joder Isabella! ― ella abrió los brazos señalándose con los pulgares ― Soy una luchadora, no dejare que un puñado de idiotas me sentencien a muerte ― Se levantó de su lugar y me tendió la mano ― ¡mandemos al infierno a todos!

Tome su mano entre la mía y apreté firmemente mientras sacudía suavemente su mano.

― Traicióname y el infierno será el paraíso para ti ― Fue mi simple respuesta que estremeció a más de uno.

― Tienes que confiar ― Soltó mi mano, pero no se movió de su lugar, manteniendo su mirada en la mía.

―Suban y arreglen el cuarto de comando, subiré en unos minutos, debemos planear antes de golpear.

― ¡Va! ― Zoe se levantó del sillón y jalando a Lilia subieron las escaleras.

La planta baja se quedó en silencio, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. Tenía tanto que pensar, alguien desde dentro estaba moviendo sus cartas. Sabía a la perfección que Julián jamás habría ordenado la muerte de su hija, mucho menos después de los últimos dos años. ¿Qué sucedería si no fue "The Dark"? ¿Y si había sido alguien más? ¿Quién? Quizás tenía a algún otro enemigo perdido, alguien a quien había olvidado, pero aunque tuviera algún enemigo, nadie iría primero por Diane, la simple conspiración contra ella provocaría una guerra.

Era alguien más. Lo sabía, ¿pero quién?

Me deje caer en el sillón y enterré mi rostro en mis manos, la punta de mis dedos se enredaron en mi cabello y jale fuertemente. Todo era tan confuso, la muerte de Diane tendría un punto diferente, quería provocar algo más que mi enfado… mire la televisión intentando ver de nuevo la imagen en ella, recreando de nuevo su muerte he imaginándome lo que había sucedido. Sentí como alguien se sentó a mi lado y colocaba una mano encima, la tranquilidad me lleno y pude respirar normalmente, mi cuerpo destenso los músculos y me relaje ante el toque.

― Vendieron ― susurre la respuesta a mi análisis.

― ¿Qué vendie…? ― la voz de Jasper fue interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta, un segundo después fue abierta.

― ¿Isabella? ― Su voz me envolvió suavemente y me negué a mirarlo.

― Los demás están arriba ― Suspire enderezándome ― Iré en un momento

― ¿Somos los últimos? ― Una segunda voz masculina se hizo notar.

― Eso parece ― Asentí para ellos y sin perder tiempo subieron las escaleras.

― ¿Quiénes eran? ― Rosalie me miro desde su orilla en la sala

― Mark es el de cabello café, es el mejor en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras que Joe es el musculoso de cabello teñido.

― ¿El que hace? ― Pregunto Emmet

― Se especializa en la tortura ― Respondí vagamente, jadearon al escucharme

― ¿Y los demás? ― Volvió a preguntar el grandulón.

― Zoe es especialista con la tecnología y los inventos, dale cualquier idea y la hace realidad ― Parpadee regresando al presente ― Mientras que Lilia era una asesina solitaria.

― Ella no era parte de tu equipo ¿verdad? ― Pregunto Alice junto a Edward

― No cumplía con los requisitos ― mi respuesta hacia ella fue seca.

― ― ―

**La relación entre los tortolitos Jasper y Bella se dará poco a poco de manera lo más natural posible, por lo que no esperen demasiada acción en los próximos capítulos. Pero eso sí, se verán avances en su relación capitulo a capitulo.**

**.**

**¿COMO ESTUVO? ¿BIEN? ¿MAL? ¿ALGÚN COMENTARIO? ESTARÉ PUBLICANDO CADA SEMANA.**

**LAS QUIERO MUCHO (TKM)**


	4. Mi vida

**Disclaimer: La serie Crepúsculo o Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer solo la loca idea es mia…. Disfrútenla.**

**ADVERTENCIA: La historia contiene escenas MUY fuertes con lenguaje explícito y lemmons. Se recomienda leer bajo tu consentimiento y preferiblemente que seas mayor de edad.**

― ― ―

**CAPITULO 4**

― _Ella no era parte de tu equipo ¿verdad? ― Pregunto Alice junto a Edward_

― _No cumplía con los requisitos ― mi respuesta hacia ella fue seca._

….

Mi respuesta incomodo a todos, la sala se llenó de nuevo con un gran silencio, fruncí el ceño, ¿porque cada que daba una respuesta sincera se sentían incomodos? Ellos debían acostumbrarse a Isabella, porque la Bella que ellos conocían había muerto junto con Diane y Edward….

Suspire, debía olvidar todo y empezar a pensar con la cabeza, olvidar lo que sucedía y sucedió, centrarme en proteger a los que estaban bajo mi cuidado, a mi equipo y aunque no quisieran a la familia Cullen.

En pocas palabras debía dividirme en pedacitos para salvarlos y salvarme, pero sabía que eso no sería posible, por más que quisiera correr y esconderme junto con Charlie, no podría ser así, odiaba tener que ser yo la que se encargara de todo, pero no había ningún otro candidato a sustituirme.

¿Quién mejor que yo para protegerme?

Trague seco y mire a la familia Cullen que estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos.

― Esto es demasiado… ― Susurro Esme.

― Dímelo a mí ― Conteste de vuelta, no pude evitar decir una frase sarcástica ― Tengo una guerra tocando amablemente mi puerta.

― ¡Pero esta es tu vida! ― Me enfrento Carlisle, lo mire sin parpadear ― Estas acostumbrada a esto… a ¡MATAR!

Me levante del sillón dejando caer a mano de Jasper al sillón, camine hacia él y me detuve a dos metros de distancia lo mire a los ojos y mantuve ahí la mirada, debía demostrarle que sus palabras no me afectaban como lo habían hecho en realidad.

― Si Carlisle ― Sonreí ― Estoy acostumbrada a matar… ― Suspire y di un paso más hacia él, el retrocedió asustado ― A matar para proteger a las personas inocentes, a madres solteras y a niños huérfanos, para proteger a niños que se van con desconocidos… Supongo que no es mucho para ti, Carlisle, de hecho no hago nada que tu no quisieras hacer ― Reí y negué con la cabeza ― Tengo mis manos llenas de sangre de violadores, abusadores, de los que están a cargo de los prostíbulos, de asesinos… Pero he hecho algo por ayudar a los demás… ¿Tu que has hecho? Convertirte en vampiro y atender a los mismos asesinos que yo mando al hospital… A los tipos que golpean a su mujer y a sus hijos, al tío que ha violado a miles de mujeres… A drogadictos y bebedores que hacen peor al mundo.

― ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ― pregunto Edward molesto desde su lugar.

― Porque puedo ― fue mi simple respuesta

― ¡Es mi padre! ― reclamo alzando la voz.

Lo mire directo a los ojos

― Tu padre murió hace un siglo ― el retrocedió impactado con mi respuesta ― Carlisle no es tu padre, es "T-U C-R-E-A-D-O-R!"

Me aleje de ellos, camine directo hacia la puerta, esto tendría que ser rápido y sencillo, solo tenían una oportunidad al igual que yo, y si querían desperdiciarla yo no sería quien para entrometerme

― Querido Carlisle ― Lo mire con un aire inocente ― Siento decepcionarte pero me siento orgullosa de ser yo quien te lo diga pero… ― Le di dramatismo a mi discurso ― ¡Tú no has hecho nada! De hecho ¡Nadie de aquí lo ha hecho! Así que no tienen ningún derecho a reclamarme.

Sus ojos se desorbitaron y me miraron sin poder creer lo que había dicho, pero tenía que ser así, tenían que hacerse a la idea de que ya no me comportaría como ellos esperaban.

― Miren tengo cosas que hacer mejores que ponerme a discutir a qué tipo de personas he matado ― Gire los ojos ante sus caras de horror ― La cosa es sencilla: Estamos siendo atacados y lamentablemente para su vida segura ustedes están en la lista roja, tienen dos opciones.

Les di la espalda y empezó a subir por las escaleras dejándolos en los primeros escalones

― O se van y se esconden durante un muy largo tiempo ― Mire sobre mi hombro hacia ellos ― O se quedan con nosotros.

― Pero mataras ― La voz de Edward me hizo detenerme.

― Ten por seguro que hare lo que sea por mantenerlos a salvo a ustedes y a mi equipo ― Subí dos escalones más ― Incluido matar.

Seguí mi camino y no me detuve hasta que llegue al último cuarto del pasillo, al entrar me encontré con una serie de computadoras, me detuve un momento, tentada a girar a cabeza y ver si me seguían, pero no lo hice, en su lugar apreté mis manos en puños y camine directo hacia Zoe.

― Dame un reporte ― Mi voz se volvió fría, sin ningún sentimiento en ella, la voz de una asesina.

― He intentado encontrar información entrando a la base de datos de la organización ― él se reclino en la silla y se jalo el cabello ― pero han reforzado la seguridad de la plataforma, ya no hay ninguna manera de entrar sin que se den cuenta.

― Están evitando que nos juntemos ― la voz de Mark llego desde mi espalda

Asentí dándole la razón

― Podemos llamar a los demás retirados y hacernos uno ― opino Lilia

― No podemos seguir confiando en nadie más que en nosotros ― mire la pantalla del código que Zoe tenía abierta, tratando de descifrar una manera de entrar a la plataforma y enterarnos de lo que sigue.

― ¿Qué dices? ― Su voz se levantó dos octavas ― ¿Los dejaras solos?

Me gire y la mire directo a los ojos.

― a esto nos dedicamos Lilia ― regrese mi mirada a la pantalla ― siempre estaremos solos.

― El problema ― se adelantó Joe a mí ― es que cualquiera de los de allá afuera nos venderá solo para salvar su cabeza.

― Cualquiera lo aria ― afirme.

Camine hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, donde se encontraban varias computadoras encendidas, presione un código y parpadearon varias veces las imágenes antes de aclararse, aparecieron frente a mí las imágenes de la casa de la Familia Cullen y los alrededores en unas pantallas a la izquierda, volví a presionar otro código y aparecieron las calles principales de Forks en el centro, al introducir otra serie de números aparecieron las de mi casa y sus alrededores a mi derecha.

Tenía que mantener mi atención a cualquier cosa sospechosa que se presentaran en las imágenes, cualquier inicio nos daría la ventaja de estar prevenidos.

― ¿Bella? ― llamo alguien desde la puerta.

Suspire mientras enderezaba mis hombros y giraba hacia esa dirección, mire a Jasper, mientras que el miraba todo el arsenal de computadoras a mi alrededor.

― ¿Sucede algo Jasper? ― pregunte amablemente llamando su atención.

― Carlisle te espera abajo para despedirse ― soltó todo de sopetón evitando mi mirada.

Suspire lo más hondo que mis pulmones me dejaban y le di mi espalda, mirando una pantalla en especial, a la de la sala. Carlisle discutía con los demás, Edward se jalaba su cabello y Alice negaba con la cabeza repetidas veces. Enderece la espalda y camine hacia Zoe que estaba aún es la computadora.

― No necesita hacerlo ― mi voz fue clara, cruda, sin ningún sentimiento en ella ― Pueden irse cuando quieran.

No se escuchó ninguna respuesta ni algún sonido, me incline un poco hacia la computadora, recargue mis manos en el escrito, mire directamente el código y descifre el error de inmediato, sonreí de lado, y quitando las manos de Zoe escribí el código correcto, la pantalla se pudo completamente negra, dos segundos después se encendió y tuvimos una visión de la plataforma principal.

― ¿Edward? ― Pregunto de nuevo Jasper, fruncí el ceño, pensé que ya se había ido

― El ya tomo su decisión ― me gire hacia él y señale el monitor donde se veía a un Edward asintiendo y sonriendo a Alice

Él se acercó a las cámaras y observo atentamente, sabía que veía lo mismo que yo, y el dolor se apodero de mí, jadee débilmente y mis pulmones se quedaron sin aire, trague saliva y me obligue a controlarme, no podía sufrir frente a mi equipo, los mire a ellos, y todos estaban ocupados haciendo sus cosas, Zoe revisaba la plataforma con Lilia, Mark y Joe estaban revisando las armas y municiones que se encontraban en un enorme almacén al fondo del cuarto, colocando las piezas en una mesa,

Camine hacia Jasper y coloque mi mano sobre la de él, el me miro y asintió, teníamos un mutuo acuerdo de silencio en una situación más allá de nosotros, comprendía que no era el momento de reclamos, no podíamos tener ese lujo cuando alguien estaba tras de nosotros.

― Pueden retirarse cuando quieran y quienes quieran ― di una sutil indirecta ― e igual pueden regresar cuando quieran.

Su mirada se despegó de la mía y miro de nuevo la pantalla, Alice abrazaba a Edward y asentía hacia Rosalie que hablaba.

― Yo me quedare ― su voz fue un débil susurro que solo yo logre escuchar.

― ― ―

**La relación entre los tortolitos Jasper y Bella se dará poco a poco de manera lo más natural posible, por lo que no esperen demasiada acción en los próximos capítulos. Pero eso sí, se verán avances en su relación capitulo a capitulo.**

**.**

**¿COMO ESTUVO? ¿BIEN? ¿MAL? ¿ALGÚN COMENTARIO? ESTARÉ PUBLICANDO CADA SEMANA.**

**LAS QUIERO MUCHO (TKM)**


	5. Una pelea limpia

**Disclaimer: La serie Crepúsculo o Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer solo la loca idea es mia…. Disfrútenla.**

**ADVERTENCIA: La historia contiene escenas MUY fuertes con lenguaje explícito y lemmons. Se recomienda leer bajo tu consentimiento y preferiblemente que seas mayor de edad.**

― ― ―

.

**CAPITULO 5**

…

_Alice abrazaba a Edward y asentía hacia Rosalie que hablaba._

― _Yo me quedare ― su voz fue un débil susurro que solo yo logre escuchar._

…

― Uuuuhhh ― Se escuchó a mis espaldas, el tono de voz no me gusto para nada – ¿Bella? Tenemos un problema.

Me gire al instante y no dude en caminar directo hacia Zoe, mi equipo hizo exactamente lo mismo. Tenía que empezar a ser la antigua Bella, a olvidarme de mis problemas y sentimientos, debía matar de manera rápida a Bella Swan y resucitar a Isabella. Me incline sobre la mesa, empujando levemente a Zoe hacia un lado para mirar atentamente la pantalla. Me tense. Teníamos aproximadamente 15 minutos para salir con vida del problema que se avecinaba.

Tenía 15 minutos para salvar a mi equipo y a la familia Callen. Quince minutos no eran nada de tiempo. Mi mente empezó a formular un plan incluso mucho antes de darme cuenta, sabía lo que tenía que hacer y cómo hacerlo, enderece mi espalda a darme cuenta que no podía matar a ninguno de ellos aquí mismo. Me gire hacia Jasper, el me miraba a mi desde el mismo lugar sin saber muy bien que hacer.

No había mentido cuando dije que mataría a quien fuera y cuando fuera solo para mantenerlos con vida, el problema se avecinaba cuando ellos olieran la sangre. Yo fácilmente podría lidiar con los reproches, sermones e incluso las miradas de decepción y horror, podía soportar incluso que Edward me odiara, pero la mayoría de ellos no podrían soportar el tomar una vida entre sus manos y mucho menos beber de su sangre.

"_Preocúpate de eso más tarde" _**―** me grite mentalmente

Me dirigí hacia las pantallas y me dispuse a encontrar a las personas que venía directamente a casa de Charlie. Hasta que lo vi, apreté mis manos en puños y mordí mi labio para evitar decir lo que pensaba.

― Tomen todo lo que puedan… ― Hable mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y me dirigía a mi habitación ― Listos en 4 minutos.

Sentí que alguien abandonaba la habitación detrás de mi, camine hacia mi closet y empecé a revolver mi ropa, me quise mi camiseta roja y la cambie rápidamente por una negra, encima me puse una chaqueta, saque del fondo un arma plateada y la guarde en el bolsillo secreto de la chaqueta.

― ¡ESTAMOS LISTOS! ― Grito alguien en la planta baja.

― ¡Salgan! ― Grite en el filo de mi puerta, improvisando en el momento, aun no estaba lista ― Vallan al patio trasero y piérdanse en el bosque, no paren, yo iré enseguida.

Escuche protestas pero no les hice caso, sabía que al final seguirían al pie de la letra mis órdenes, volví mi atención al cuarto y empecé a buscar en el fondo de mi armario, saque una enorme caja de ahí y no perdí tiempo en empezar a tirar todo el contenido en el suelo mientras buscaba una pequeña caja de madera.

Una caja que contenía todo lo que necesitaba. Todo lo que le daba sentido a mi vida…

― Le eh informado a Carlisle― Dijo Jasper entrando apresurado a mi cuarto y sorprendiéndose al ver el desorden que había armado en cuestión de segundos ― Ha decidido ayudar solo por esta noche, ha llevado a tus amigos a una cabaña que tenemos cerca de Canadá, la nieve cubrirá nuestro rastro, pero tenemos que salir ¡YA!

― ¿Ya se fueron ellos? ― El asintió ― ¿Todos?

― Solo faltamos tu y yo… ― Dijo el, empecé de nuevo a buscar la dichosa caja, desesperándome a cada segundo.

― ¡MALDICION! ― Grite desesperada, me levante del suelo donde me encontraba arrodillada a punto de echarme a llorar ― ¿Dónde está?

― ¿Qué co…? ― Empezó a preguntar el, pero en ese momento la vi, se encontraba debajo de mi cama justo en el borde. Sentí el alivio recorrer mi cuerpo.

Corrí hacia ella y la tome en menos de un segundo. Justo cuando la sentí en mis manos se escuchó alguien afuera, algo rompió las ventanas y supe lo que había sucedía, alguna clase de bomba rodaba en mi piso, mire a Jasper que corrió hacia mí y me subió rápidamente a su espalda, y empezó a correr escaleras abajo, saque mi arma de la chamarra y apunte a uno de ellos.

― ¡No! ― Dijo Jasper con voz estrangulada ― Si huelo sangre me descontrolare.

Asentí y aun sabiendo las consecuencias dispare, el tipo cayó al suelo inconsciente, sin ninguna gota de sangre fuera de su organismo.

La primera bomba explotó, y sentí el impacto en mi piel, Jasper me saco de la sala y nos dirigió a la parte trasera, directo hacia el bosque, justo en el momento en el que pasábamos el primer árbol alguien disparo contra nosotros y nos lanzó una bomba, nos fue imposible esquivar el impacto y fuimos lanzados por el aire. Sentí como mi cuerpo chocaba contra un árbol y enseguida a Jasper contra mi cuerpo, ambos caímos al suelo y sentí a Jasper tensarse.

―Corre― le susurre a Jasper, me miro interrogante antes de asentir.

Se levantó y me dejo sola, me levante con dificultad mientras que con una mano intentaba parar toda la sangre que salía de mi antebrazo, una rama había penetrado mi piel y cortado profundamente. Le hice frente a mi atacante

El llego lentamente como disfrutando de la espera, me miro a los ojos y sonrío, yo sonreí más.

―Hola número 2― dije suavemente antes de caminar hacia el― es un gusto encontrarte.

―Muérete número 3― dijo el en respuesta, una respuesta que utilizaba para todo lo relacionado conmigo.

Empecé a enumerar las reglas que seguía siempre en cada pelea.

Cualquier distracción del oponente es una gran ventaja para ti.

Se escuchó un sonido a sus espaldas, lo suficientemente fuerte para que él se tensara y se girara, tiempo suficiente que aproveche para acercarme a él y asentarle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo mando al suelo, vi su cuerpo impactaba con fuerza, su cabeza reboto y supe de inmediato que se había mariado por la expresión en su cara.

No pierdas tiempo.

Acaba lo mas pronto posible.

Una muerte rápida

NO DUDES.

Con la última regla resonando en mi mente, saque mi arma y apunte directo a su cabeza, no logre disparar cuando el enredo sus piernas entre las mías y me tumbo al suelo, aguante un gemido entre mis labios y me levante de inmediato.

No muestres debilidades.

El jamás debe saber que te duele.

Oculta tus heridas.

Él se levantó también y no perdió tiempo en asentarme un golpe en el estómago, el aire se escapó de mis pulmones y un dolor punzante atravesó uno de mis costados, mi cuerpo se dobló por la inercia del golpe y al respirar por primera vez, descubrí que el dolor empeoraba dándome una clara respuesta de que el golpe había roto alguna de mis costillas.

Enderézate de prisa.

Sin que me diera cuenta, el golpeo mi mano lo suficientemente fuerte para que soltara el arma a la que aún me aferraba, esta salió volando varios metros lejos de nosotros.

Todo es un arma.

TU ERES UN ARMA.

Sería una pelea larga… pero limpia.

Asentí de acuerdo. Lo mire a los ojos, sabiendo que él veía en mi lo que yo veía en él. Debilidades. La única diferencia era que yo no solo luchaba contra él, sino contra mí, yo sabía controlar mis debilidades, el no. Sonreí de lado y lo incite a golpear primero.

En la lucha acordada jamás golpees primero, él lo esperara.

Empezó a caminar hacia mí de forma lenta, tanteando el terreno a mi alrededor, sonreí mientras colocaba mis manos enfrente de mí, olvidándome del dolor de mi costado y el brazo, olvidándome de todo, incluso el por qué no debía matarlo… de mis sentimientos.

Mire al frente y alcance a detener un golpe directo a mi cara, su puño estaba aplastado contra mi palma, mis ojos en lugar de ver su rostro, miraron el suelo, directamente a sus pies, logre predecir sus siguientes movimientos con la tensión de su pierna derecha.

Sin perder tiempo el levanto su rodilla directo a mi estómago, tense mi cuerpo y empecé a quitar la fuerza de mi mano, por el rabillo del ojo vi como su mano libre se levantaba y a la vez intentaba darme un doble golpe. Sin pensarlo dos veces, coloque mi fuerza en mi mano contra la suya y empuje hacia atrás, desequilibrándolo, mi mano libre intercepto su rodillazo ya sin fuerza y repetí el proceso, él se tambaleo hacia atrás tratando de estabilizarse.

Levante mi pierna izquierda y en un movimiento limpio golpee su estómago, callo de rodillas sosteniéndose el lugar del impacto, mientras trataba de recuperar el aire. Tense de nuevo mi cuerpo y me prepare para el siguiente golpe, un golpe en la cabeza lo desmayaría, y tendría entonces tiempo suficiente para tomar mi arma y dispararle.

Se escuchó un carro estacionar enfrente de mi casa, sabía lo que eso significaba, más personas se sumaban al show. Una gran explosión se escuchó a mis espaldas y supe que mi casa se había convertido en ruinas. El me miro y sonrió, parecía decidido a matarme, hasta que relajo su cuerpo, y levanto sus manos en señal de rendición, se levantó con dificultad y empezó a caminar hacia mi arma, me tense, fácilmente podría acabar con su vida mientras el caminaba, pero no me parecía justo para él. Nos merecíamos morir viendo los ojos del asesino. Ere era mi código.

Jamás mataba a nadie sin mirar a los ojos, al menos que mereciera una muerte rápida o en situaciones demasiado importantes como para dejarlas al azar, porque entonces, y solo entonces, después podía bañarme en culpabilidad, recordar y atormentarme cada segundo de mi espantosa vida que había asesinado a alguien más y había visto el dolor y resignación en sus ojos. Y aceptar que había perdido de nuevo al arrebatar una vida más.

El tomo el arma en sus manos y camino de nuevo a mí, se detuvo de nuevo a recoger del suelo mi pequeña caja de madera, la tomo con delicadeza, se enderezo y siguió caminando, no vi ninguna clase de defensa de su parte, simplemente caminaba, baje mis manos y trate de tranquilizarme, él no estaba buscando pelea. Me tendió la caja, luego el arma y por ultimo un pequeño papel doblado.

―Dispárame a un costado, y luego corre― dijo el mirando sobre su hombro, se alejó un poco de mí y se posiciono.

―¿QUE?― Prácticamente grite, no podía dispararle de esa forma.

―necesitas salir con vida de esto para vengar a Diane― me miro a los ojos y volvió a asentir, fue entonces cuando entendí, me estaba dando una vía de escape, tenía un nuevo aliado, uno en quien confiar, asentí y apunte el arma― un solo disparo de mucha sangre y poco daño… sabes a lo que me refiero.

Asentí de nuevo y camine unos pasos alejándome de él, mientras más lejos estuviera el impacto sería más rápido, y no dolería mucho, me quite la chaqueta y cubrí mi brazo para evitar que saliera más sangre, regrese mi vista a él, y dispare. El gimió y se dejó caer al suelo, se tambaleo hacia delante, su cuerpo choco con un árbol cerca mío, me aleje aún más, se dejó caer al suelo y empezó a arrastrarse en una dirección diferente a la mía, intento levantarse y logro caminar tratando de tomar un ángulo diferente a mi huida, siguió caminando hasta que su cuerpo se convulsiono por la pérdida rápida de sangre, sabía que el equipo pronto llegaría y le ayudarían a evitar más pérdida mayor, lo trasladarían al cuartel y lo atendería directamente varios doctores, dos días después el estaría gritándole a todo el mundo que se sentía mejor y quería mi cabeza por dejarlo en cama tantos días, cayó al suelo inconsciente y observe como la sangre se esparció demasiado rápido por la tierra, se escucharon gritos y pasos pesados, corrían hacia acá.

No mire atrás simplemente sostuve firmemente la caja mientras presionaba mi antebrazo mientras corría. Jasper pronto me encontraría, y esperaba que estuviera en mejores condiciones para no torturarlo más.

― ― ―

―

**La relación entre los tortolitos Jasper y Bella se dará poco a poco de manera lo más natural posible, por lo que no esperen demasiada acción en los próximos capítulos. Pero eso sí, se verán avances en su relación capitulo a capitulo.**

**.**

**¿COMO ESTUVO? ¿BIEN? ¿MAL? ¿ALGÚN COMENTARIO? ESTARÉ PUBLICANDO CADA SEMANA.**

**LAS QUIERO MUCHO (TKM)**


End file.
